-Remember, I'll always love you, bye-
by Miu26
Summary: Pequeño oneshot sobre Ymir e Historia. Todo es desde la perspectiva de Historia salvo algunas partes donde "cita" a Ymir. Advertencia: Contiene Spolier. No será un oneshot muy bueno pero espero que lo que lean sea de su agrado.


_-Remember, I'll always love you, bye-_

El carruaje iba más lento de lo normal para mí, sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos antes de llegar al Distrito de Trost pero me parecían horas.  
Una vez que llegue allí me entregaron una carta, no hacía falta que alguien me lo dijera podía sentirlo, era de ella.

Ymir...aún estaba algo molesta por su partida, por habernos dejado pero ella había tomado una decisión, su decisión.

En una pequeña habitación custodiada por soldados me esperaban, mi corazón estaba acelerado pero no iba a admitirlo.

No mire a mi alrededor, en ese instante no me importaba quien estaba en aquella habitación y si yo era Historia Reiss, la mismísima reina.  
Tome el papel en mis manos y fui hasta una pequeña mesa alejada del resto, apenas eran unas 4 hojas baje mi vista y comencé a leer. Con cada párrafo controle mis lagrimas, ella se había abierto a mí y había contado su historia, llena de tristeza.

 _Aquel día que te fuiste no pude decir adiós, porque no quería saber que no nos volveríamos a ver otra vez y me mentí a mi misma en el último momento diciendo "estaré bien"._

 _"En cierta manera solo somos pedazos de carne moviéndose en círculos y haciendo ruidos en este mundo. Nuestras vidas no tienen nada de especial._

 _Así es...nada de especial...y por eso mismo pienso que este mundo es maravilloso._ _Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo...había una libertad sin fin y sigo viva hasta este día...porque me seguí moviendo desde ese punto, sin arrepentimientos._  
 _Lo que quiero decir es que siendo sincera, no me puedo casar contigo todavía._

 _Siempre tuya,_ _Ymir_ _"._

Mi mirada permaneció unos minutos más en aquellas hojas hasta que tuve que bajar mi vista para reprimir mis lagrimas.  
Pasaron apenas unos minutos que me parecieron horas hasta que por fin pude quedarme a solas, sí tal vez estaba siendo egoísta.

Ymir, ella siempre estaba presente en mi memoria, es quien siempre fue bruscamente sincera para decirme lo que pensaba, para decirme que no debía morir y darle el gusto a los que querían aquello.

 _"Si rechazo que nací como Ymir, habré perdido. Viviré mi vida con este nombre, esa es mi venganza.  
Y en comparación, tú... ¿Contentarás a los que te trataron como un estorbo suicidándote?  
¿Por qué enfocas tu ira en ti misma? ¡Podrías usar esa motivación para cambiar tu destino!_"

Hoy gracias a sus palabras y mi determinación estoy vengándome de aquellos que me deseaban de todo mal.  
 _  
"No tengo derecho a decirte cómo debes vivir. Así que esto no es más que una petición mía, vive con la cabeza bien en alto."_

Aquellas palabras que me dijo antes de saltar de la torre e intentar salvarnos convirtiéndose en titán, resonaban en mi memoria junto con el recuerdo de su mirada triste, esa fue una de las últimas veces que la vi.  
 _Una parte de mi le_ _gustaría_ _ir hasta el principio sólo para volver a vivir el comienzo y quizás entonces nos acordaremos de ir más despacio en nuestras partes favoritas._

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio, sabía que esta era la despedida y solo podía conformarme con unas hojas llenas de párrafos cuando en realidad lo que me llenaría el alma es poder verla, mentiría si dijera que ella nunca fue importante para mí.  
Me acerque hasta la única ventana de la habitación y levante mi vista hacia el cielo, la noche estaba muy cerca.

 _"Creo que te extrañaré por siempre,_ _  
como las estrellas echan de menos al sol  
en los cielos de la mañana.  
Mejor tarde que nunca,  
aunque te hayas ido, voy a seguir...seguir."_

Toque mi pecho, sabía que a partir de ahora ella iba a vivir en mi memoria y en mi corazón, ahora más que nunca debía vivir con la cabeza en alto, estar orgullosa de ser quien era a pesar de que antes solo deseaba la muerte, ahora ya no era la frágil Christa, ahora era Historia, Historia Reiss, la Reina.


End file.
